


the meaning of 'home'

by sasukestorm (izukillme)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23379799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izukillme/pseuds/sasukestorm
Summary: But...home.Sasuke doesn't even know what that word means anymore.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 77





	the meaning of 'home'

“Come home, Sasuke.”

Sasuke has to laugh at that, because... come  _ home ? Come home?  _ Konohagakure hasn’t been his home in a very long time - has never been a true home of any Uchiha, and certainly won’t be for him.

“What the hell do you  _ mean _ _,_ come home?” he mocks, staring into open and honest blue eyes that hold no weight of expectation like they used to. He remembers looking into these same eyes, crumbling under the person that they wanted him to be. Unable to be that person that they thought he was. 

Now, it’s different. Now, he feels naked, exposed, in front of a blue gaze that perceives what is rather than what it wants to find.

Now, he feels _ seen .  _

And strangely, he doesn't mind it at all.

“Come home,” Naruto says, simply, softly. His posture is relaxed, and his features are calm. His gaze penetrates Sasuke down to the very deepest parts, and somehow… it feels _ right. _

But…  _ home _ _._ Sasuke doesn't even know what that is anymore.

(He can't go back to Konoha. He _ won't  _ go back to Konoha.)

"I don't mean the village," Naruto tells Sasuke, holding his gaze with clarity.

Sasuke stares uncomprehendingly because _ what else can you mean - _

Naruto extends his arms.

"Come home, Sasuke." he says one more time. Slow and meaningful, hands wide open. And Sasuke -

Sasuke  _ breaks.  _

His legs carry him forward without his consent, and then he's stumbling, crumbling into Naruto's arms. The fragile strength that's holding him together dissipates completely, and a sudden sense of belonging overcomes him. 

He's crying, he realises belatedly, feeling his face get wet. He tries to pull away, to wipe off his tears. But Naruto holds him in place, holds him on his shoulder, and lets Sasuke shatter against him.

It feels oddly okay. Like this is meant to be.

"Welcome home," Naruto murmurs into his ear. 

_ Home. Home. Home. _

_ Oh .  _

This is what it is. That feeling of comfort, of belonging… that is the feeling of returning to a place you know better than anyone else. A place where not just your body, but your soul resides, too.

And here, in Naruto's arms, Sasuke thinks he might be starting to finally understand the meaning of 'home' again.


End file.
